The increase in bacterial immunity to modern antibiotics is problematic and one of the chief vectors of infection is the human hand. Hence, when not in the proximity of a washroom to disinfect one's hands, it would be useful to have a means to accomplish such sanitation. Also, in the midst of daily activities, it can be inconvenient to uncap bottles of disinfecting gels or hand lotions to otherwise treat the hands.
Fortunately, it has been established that ethyl alcohol is a most effective antiseptic for gram-negative pathogens; it is of low viscosity, easily dispensed from a portable container, and does not require the use of a material wipe or cloth because of the speed of evaporation. Further, an adequate dose for sanitizing the hands comprises but a few drops of this antiseptic. To prevent chafing, glycerin can be added to the alcohol without levels of viscosity increase that would be deleterious to the dispensing process.
Various methods of portable disinfectant or lotion dispensers have been disclosed in the prior art. These include body-mounted dispensers, wrist bracelet dispensers, and others. U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,946 discloses a dispensing tube that drips liquid onto the hand. U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,898 discloses a tube-fed finger dispenser. A body-worn dispenser of form factor similar to a pager is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,548.
What has not been demonstrated is a dispenser that is wrist- or arm-worn that provides ease of actuation and, more specifically, single hand actuation. Neither has there been a device that can be surreptitiously actuated. This is an important consideration with respect to public relations. Individuals such as business and sales personnel may come in contact with and greet many people during the day. It would be desirable to have the option of sanitizing the hands after a handshake with a person without conveying a disdainful message to that person in so doing.
A wrist-mounted or neck-worn dispenser that achieves dispensing directly to the hand with a simple hand action is a major advantage of the present invention. This is especially useful to nurses and doctors in busy hospital settings, as well as for allied health care workers who cannot take time to repeatedly wash their hands with soap and water.